Homes, buildings, and other structures are required to utilize hazard detectors that detect the presence of a hazard with the home, building, or structure and that alert an occupant to a potential danger. Such hazard detectors often include battery compartments that house batteries that provide a main or supplemental power to the hazard detector. Some hazard detectors include access ports that allow a user to access the battery compartment for various reasons, such as inspection or replacement of the batteries. Because access to the batteries is often desired or required, the access ports should be easy to use to avoid discouraging a user from a required or encouraged inspection or replacement of the batteries.